kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gruntilda Winkybunion
Gruntilda Winkybunion (originally from Banjo-Kazooie) is a disembodied witch from Planet Avalar, having lost her body at the hands of her enemies, Banjo and Kazooie. Her skull head now rests inside a glass container on her artificial body. She is a member of the Hag race, an Avalaran species of green-skinned, ugly witches. History Past Gruntilda is the descendant of Brunilda Winkybunion, one of the Nine Olde Witches of Luna Nova. Because of crimes Brunilda committed in her time, Grunty's family was allegedly cursed with misfortune. They acquired infamy because of their "curse," so Grunty was detested as a child, unable to find an Avalaran school that would teach her. Grunty and her sisters decided to flee to Earth and attend Hogwarts, where she was placed in Ravenclaw. She was friends with Rumpel Stiltskin, an Elfin in Slytherin House, and both of them were Harvey Facilier's bullies. One time, Facilier apparently ended up lost in Gruntilda's portable flea circus, under her dress, as witnessed by Jasmine Lee. After graduating, Gruntilda returned to Avalar and was able to build her own business called Grunty Industries, which produced magical medicines and machines, and people slowly put aside her family's infamy. However, behind the scenes, Gruntilda continued to commit crimes, such as kidnapping a little humanoid bear girl, which resulted in a confrontation and defeat at the hands of Banjo and Kazooie. The two went on to become KND operatives, and Gruntilda was left buried under a boulder for 2 years, where her flesh decayed into bones. After another battle with the duo, Gruntilda's body was destroyed, leaving her as only a head. Firstborn Saga In Attitude Adjustment, Rumpel Stiltskin called Grunty, asking if she wanted to see a giant monster rampage through a city. When she refused, Rumpel got angry, wondering "what the hell was with you witches." In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Rumpel Stiltskin came to Grunty's lair in need of her Big-O-Blaster machine. He explained that he needed to awaken the Heartless, and promised her that he could help give her a new body. They later went to Lucinda Talzin's cave, needing the space-witch's help as well. Grunty then brought Rumpel and Yuki to Cauldron Keep, where she reactivated the Big-O-Blaster. She began using the Big-O-Blaster to capture the hearts from any being it hit. When it was finally full with the darkness of peoples' hearts, she used it to blast a group of GUN troops and turn them to Heartless. Subsequently, other Heartless came into being as well. When Rumpel and Lucinda enacted their plan of altering the timeline, Grunty was let into the mix as well, though not as part of Rumpel's original plan, and she was given her original body as promised. When Jagar King and the other heroes arrived at Enchanted Domain to battle them, Rumpel and Grunty fought together, but were defeated quickly. When the altered timeline was collapsing from existence, Grunty's head was sucked into the void, shortly followed by Rumpel. Nextgen Series Gruntilda modified her Cauldron Keep tower to move on giant metal crab-claws, and transported it to Earth somehow. In Legend of the Seven Lights, The Side Stories, she aimed to strike the Veiled City of Orchid Bay with her Big-O-Blaster, to absorb its magic and lifeforce to revive herself. The team of Wendy Marvell, Juniper Lee, and their friends work together to slow down the tower, before Wendy and June make it up to Grunty and battle her Hag 1. Wendy uses her airbending to redirect the B.O.B.'s direction and strike part of the forest. When Grunty attempts to destroy June with a lightning spell, Carla attacks and causes Grunty to blow up her own tower, sending herself flying to town. When the fairies appear following the Veil's destruction, they apprehend Grunty. Grunty admits her part in this, but insists that Wendy Marvell shares the blame. Grunty is trapped inside the Fairy Sphere with the rest of Orchid Bay. Grunty escapes the Fairy Sphere when she convinces Jorgen von Strangle that she can capture Wendy. Grunty ambushes Wendy at the Climate Plains and fights her in her Hag Express, but Wendy uses her newfound skills to defeat the witch again. Grunty later goes to Hideout Helm in Mermaid Swamp, where she meets with the other members of Team Gnaa. In Seven Lights: The Last, the Original Gruntilda was part of Nerdvana on Alternia. When Capital B put an arm around her shoulder, Grunty punched him. The Gameverse Gruntilda is later seen at the party on Coruscant. In Field Day!, Gruntilda and Team Gnaa watch the KND take part in Field Day. She took particular interest in Diana Cavendish of Sector LN, knowing her ancestor was the one who "cursed" her family. In Sector $, Gruntilda is made a member of the Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment. She shows the presidents her new Hydra Weldar, which she had used to demolish several Avalaran treehouses, but the monster was shortly destroyed by Sector $. Later, when the Presidents are discussing the growing problem of the Pirate Emperors and KND, Gruntilda has a secret discussion with Jacques Schnee, regarding the "secret to his success." In Sector LN, Gruntilda schedules a meeting with King Mickey Mouse, intending to borrow some Vibranium in order to conduct an assassination of the KND Supreme Leaders on Planet Wisp. Mickey refuses to take part in such a plan, until Grunty threatens to reveal the knowledge of "The Throne." Mickey requests time to think it over, and he later contacts Grunty, saying that he will grant her request. Battles *Gruntilda vs. Banjo & Kazooie. *Gruntilda and Rumpel vs. Sector V and Team Spirit. *Gruntilda vs. Wendy Marvell and Juniper Lee. *''Hag Express'' vs. Wendy Marvell. *Team Gnaa vs. Lapis Lazuli (in Melody's body). *Nerdvana vs. Brotherhood of Evil. *Gruntilda vs. Diana Cavendish. Appearance Gruntilda is a wrinkly grey skull head, with a long pointy nose and pointy chin; she looks like a crescent moon. She has dark-yellow eyes and blackish-blue strands of hair down the back of her scalp. Her head floats inside a large glass container. Her artificial body has green skin, wears a black cloak with raggedy bottom edges, and pink and purple, square-patterned scarf around her "neck." She wears black shoes and a black witch hat. Her business attire appears more clean and polished, with her scarf made to look like a tie. Grunty's original body had green skin and smoother, cleaner clothing. Her hair was also more black. She was also very fat, and was said to carry a portable flea circus under her dress. Personality Gruntilda speaks with a nasally voice. Her most notable quirk is speaking in rhymes, and tends to do it all the time. Gruntilda is terribly self-conscious about her looks, willing to murder little girls in attempt to steal their beauty afterward. Just as well, she has no qualms about destroying an entire town for its lifeforce. She has respect for Rumpel Stiltskin, as well as a strong hatred for her enemies, including the Cavendish Family and Banjo-Kazooie. Abilities As a Hag, Gruntilda possesses magic powers that she can wield without wands. She primarily casts fire spells from her hands, but can also conjure spheres of lightning that home in on enemies. Gruntilda bewitched her broomstick to have a face so that it will return to her when requested, and she is great at riding it. Having apparently created a Horcrux, Gruntilda is immortal, and was able to survive being crushed by a boulder, and remain alive as her body decayed into a skeleton beneath it. Gruntilda seemingly has skills with engineering, as she modified the Cauldron Keep to walk; however, it's implied her sisters already made this program. She developed the skills to build and maintain a factory chain, which produces magical medicines and devices. As the owner of Grunty Industries, Grunty has command over all its workers. Gruntilda can drive a large driller called Hag 1, which can shoot lasers, mortar cannons, and toxic gas. Grunty also commands an army of monsters from Nightmare Enterprises. Weaknesses The rest of Gruntilda's body was destroyed in an explosion, so she is forced to use an artificial body imbued with her own magic. Stories She's Appeared *Attitude Adjustment (phone call) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last (Original) *Field Day! *Sector $ *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask (ending) *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings (mentioned) *Operation: REVERT (cameo) *Old Mr. Banjo *Pirate Wars (mentioned) Trivia "Grunty is one of my all-time favorites as a kid. Part of me regrets not making her a story arc villain in ''Firstborn. I would've loved to make her a recurring villain in general."'' -Gamewizard2008 *It's possible that Grunty created a Horcrux, and that's how she is still alive despite her body being destroyed. She even attended school during the Voldemort Era. *Grunty's comical last name was the basis for Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom's funny surname. In either case, they revealed their surname just as they were about to kill somebody (Banjo and Eva Roberts respectively). Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Team Gnaa Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Avalarans Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists